killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrewulf
Count Von Sabrewulf, often known as just Sabrewulf, is a major character in the Killer Instinct series, appearing in every game in the series. Appearance In the original Killer Instinct, Sabrewulf is purple-blue-furred humanoid werewolf with yellow eyes and long claws on his hands and feet, wearing only a tattered green shirt. He had an abnormally small waist and a massive upper body. In Killer Instinct 2/Gold, Sabrewulf has had his arms replaced with cybernetic implants and lost his shirt, now wearing torn red pants and a yellow sash. In both games, he has three bats accompanying him. In Killer Instinct (2013), Sabrewulf's fur has grown longer and more ragged, and he has regrown his original arms, although they're much thinner, with needle-marked veins bulging along his biceps, and he has torn straps around his wrists and a tied cloth knot on his upper left arm. He now wears torn gray pants instead of red ones. Powers & Abilities Sabrewulf possesses the usual abilities of a wolf, fighting mainly with his powerful claws and fangs. He has impressive speed and a very unpredictable and feral fighting style. His bionic upgrades from KI2 were removed in Killer Instinct (2013) and his original arms were restored using black magic. Killer Instinct Story Sabrewulf is afflicted with the rare disease, Lycanthropy. Although he has spent most of his life as a recluse, he enters the Killer Instinct tournament on the promise of a cure if he is victorious. Extended Since the day when a wolfbite left him afflicted with a particularly virulent strain of lycanthropy, Count Von Sabrewulf has lived in exile in his remote mountain tower, shunned by society, and struggling with insanity as his disease grows steadily worse. A handful of years back his worst nightmare was realized when he failed to revert to human form at all. Every rumor of a possible cure has been at best a hoax, so when a message arrives promising salvation should he enter and win the Ultratech contest, Sabrewulf is highly suspicious but obliged to seize any chance that comes his way. Stage: Interior Castle Moveset Special Attacks *Flaming Bat *Sabre-Spin *Reverse Sabre-Spin *Sabre-Roll *Sabre-Slap *Sabre-Pounce *Fast Sabre-Pounce *HOWL *Combo Breaker Shadow Moves *Double Sabre-Spin *Double Sabre-Roll *Long Sabre-Pounce In-Combo Finishers *Ultimate Claw Stab *Ultra Combo Finishers *No Mercy- Claw Stab *No Mercy- Screen Punch *Humilation Ending With victory, Sabrewulf obtains the cure he sought for so long from the hands of Ultratech. Cured at last of his curse, Count Von Sabrewulf can return to leading a normal existence. Killer Instinct 2 Story Unwilling to succumb to the beast within him, Sabrewulf was badly beaten in the KI tournament. Captured by Ultratech, he is driven berserk by their "repairs" and now has only revenge to live for. Extended Story Defeated early in the KI tournament by his reluctance to unleash the beast within, Sabrewulf was heading home, injured and despairing, when he was caught and beaten by an ignorant, sadistic country lynch mob. Barely alive, he ended up back in the hands of Ultratech who set about making their ungodly ‘repairs’. But the pain, loss and humiliation rapidly drive the Count over the edge: breaking free of the company’s clutches, he lopes back into the world with only revenge to live for. Stage: Sabrewulf's Castle Moveset Moves *Sabre Wheel: Back, Forward, Medium Punch Opener *Sabre Spin: Back, Forward, Medium Kick Opener *Sabre Spin: Forward, Back, Medium Kick Opener *Sabre Pounce: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch Opener *Sabre Flip: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick *Sabre Howl: Back, Forward, Quick Punch *Fake Sabre Howl: Back, Forward, Quick Kick *Sabre Hop: Tap Forward, Forward, Or Back, Back *Air Double: Forward, Back, Any Punch *Parry Move: Back, Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Back, Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Forward, Back, Quick Kick *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Hold Fierce Kick For 2 Seconds And Release *0-Combo Ultimate: Hold Quick Punch For 2 Seconds And Release Super Moves *Super Sabre Spin: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Sabre Wheel: Forward Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Medium Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *Super Fireball: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Sabre Stomp: Jump In Air, Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch 4 Super Bar Blocks *Super Sabre Flip: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Back, Forward, Medium Kick, Medium Kick *End Special 2: Back, Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Back, Forward, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 4: Back, Forward, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *End Special 5: Back, Forward, Quick Kick First 4 Enders Ending Kill Glacius With Gargos defeated Sabrewulf pursues his search for a cure. There is nothing left for him in this time, so Sabrewulf grasps the opportunity to return home. Hope has finally vanished and life is emptier then ever. Having still found no cure, his only achievement was a petty revenge. Don't Kill Glacius With Gargos defeated Sabrewulf pursues his search for a cure. Sabrewulf bitterly regrets leaving alive a member of a race he made his mortal enemy. Bereft of all hope,Sabrewulf finally succumbs to the madness of the beast. All that was once human to him is finally gone. Killer Instinct (2013) Story: '''Having endured agonizing procedures to remove his freakish cybernetic implants, Sabrewulf feels no closer to reclaiming his humanity. Barely clinging to sanity, he nurses an addiction to ancient medicines and artifacts which seem to slow his descent into savagery. '''Stage: '''Alchemical Lab (Similarity of Interior Castle (KI) and Sabrewulf's Castle (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, an electric orb strikes all the equipment, completely wrecking the laboratory. '''Moveset: Command Attacks: *Overpower: (Back + Heavy Punch) Sabrewulf has his hands back and lunges forward when the Fierce button is let go. Can be charged for a while to make the attack unblockable. * Throw Forward: * Throw Backward: Special Moves: *Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + Punch) Sabrewulf claw swipes his opponent twice. * Run: (Back, Forward + Kick) Sabrewulf starts a running animation which can be followed up 3 ways. ** Hamstring: (Run + Lights) Slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs. Must be blocked low and can go under projectiles. ** Jumping Slash: (Run + Mediums) Jumps over the enemy for an overhead swipe. Must be blocked high and can go over projectiles. ** Running Uppercut: (Run + Heavies) Does an uppercut slash to an opponent to catch them out of the air or pop them into the air. * Eclipse: (Down, Up + Punch) Sabrewulf claw slashes a cresent above his head to catch enemies out of the air. Shadow Attacks: *Shadow Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + Two Punches) Sabrewulf does a series of five slashes to his opponent. * Shadow Jumping Slash: (Back, Forward + Two Kicks) Sabrewulf does a leaping overhead slash that low crushes and goes through projectiles. In Season 2 causes a Recapture, allowing you to continue a combo. * Shadow Eclipse: (Down, Up + Two Punches) Sabrewulf does a large crescent slash over his head and has start up invincibility. Combo Openers: *Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + Punch) Sabrewulf claw swipes his opponent twice. * Hamstring: (Run + Lights) Sabrewulf slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs. Must be blocked low and can go under projectiles. * Jumping Slash: (Run + Mediums) Sabrewulf jumps over the enemy for an overhead swipe. Must be blocked high and can go over projectiles. * Shadow Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + Two Punches) Sabrewulf does a series of five slashes to his opponent. * Shadow Jumping Slash: (Back, Forward + Two Kicks) Sabrewulf does a leaping overhead slash that low crushes and goes through projectiles. Combo Linkers: *Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + (Hold) Light or Medium Punch) Sabrewulf claw swips his opponent multiple times. * Hamstring: (Back, Forward + (Hold) Light Kick) Sabrewulf slides below an enemy swiping his opponent's legs. * Jumping Slash: (Back, Forward + (Hold) Medium Kick) Sabrewulf does a leaping slash towards an opponent. * Shadow Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + Two Punches) Sabrewulf does a series of five slashes to his opponent. * Shadow Jumping Slash: (Back, Forward + Two Kicks) Sabrewulf does a leaping overhead slash that low crushes and goes through projectiles. Combo Enders: *Ragged Edge: (Back, Forward + Heavy Punch) (Wall Splat Ender) Sabrewulf does a series of slashes, the last one with force to wall bounce his opponent. * Running Uppercut: (Back, Forward + Heavy Kick) (Launcher Ender) Sabrewulf does an uppercut slash and pops the opponent into the air. * Eclipse: (Down, Up + Punch) (Damage Ender) Sabrewulf does a multitude of kicks and launches them leading to his crescent slash above his head. * Shadow Eclipse: (Down, Up + Two Punches) (Shadow Damage Ender) Sabrewulf does a large crescent slash over his head and has start up invincibility. Ultra Combo Hits: 28 Hits Instinct Mode - The Claw: Sabrewulf will do 25% damage to his opponent, especially if he/she blocks, which will cause a normals to chip damage his/her health; he will do normal damage once the Instinct Mode is finished. In Season 2 during the Instinct Sabrewulf gains a new mechanic known as the Feral Cancel. By pressing Heavies he can cancel any grounded move and return to his neutral stance. Combo Trait '''- Rapid Doubles: Sabrewulf can follow up a double with the same double of the exact same strength. Other Attributes: Sabrewulf can dash through opponents. '''Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, his remixed classic theme, "Tooth and Claw" will play. Endings: Spare Thunder, ULTRA Fulgore: Sabrewulf recognizes another restless spirit in Thunder, who admires the wolf for being one with his spirit guide. Sabrewulf comes to realize he is not a man with the body of a wolf, but a wolf with the heart of a man. He accepts the beast within, and resolves to remain a lone wolf. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Thunder: Bloodlust reawakened in combat, Sabrewulf directs his savagery towards the relics and medicines which promised a return to human form. Seeing them as a source of weakness, he smashes them to dust, surrendering his last vestiges of humanity. The Age of the Wolf begins. ULTRA Both Thunder and Fulgore: A wolf knows only survival, but a man can know victory. Triumphant against every adversary, Sabrewulf feels more human than he has in years. As the moonlight ebbs away, he feels a transformation sweep over him, and begins to wonder if he should put on a shirt. Gallery Killer Instinct Javsab.jpg wulf.jpg Render ki 16.jpg sabrewulf3.jpg|Human Sabrewulf Killer Instinct 2 Sabre-gold.jpg 1244597820086_f.jpg ki2_sabrewulf_mov.jpg ki2_sabrewulf_render.jpg sabrewulf-ki2-04.png Killer Instinct Comics SabrewulfComics.jpeg Killer Instinct (Xbox One) JagoVsSabrewulf1.png Saberwulfimgteeth.jpg Saberwolf Laboratory-900x506.jpg|Sabrewulf's Laboratory (Alchemical Lab) Sabrewulf Black.jpg Sabrewulf Grey.jpg Sabrewulf Orange.jpg Sabrewulf White.jpg Picture 3.png|Golden Color Saberwulf JagoVsSabrewulf7.png Captura de pantalla 2013-06-10 a la(s) 12 00 46.png|Glacius vs Sabrewulf nvpi.jpg t2ot.jpg Sabrewulf Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Sabrewulf (Interior Castle) Sabrewulf Arcade Intro.png|Sabrewulf Arcade Intro Sabrewulf Arcade Bio.png|Sabrewulf Arcade Bio Sabrewulf.png Trivia *Sabrewulf's name comes from a ZX Spectrum game called Sabre Wulf, which was made by Ultimate: Play the Game, a company that was later to become known as Rare. Rare & THQ released a new Sabre Wulf game on the GameBoy Advance in 2004. This game also features Sabrewulf's distinct howl. *Sabrewulf is the only character whose opponent in the first KI tournament was never revealed. It also isn't known which opponent badly injured Sabrewulf in the first Killer Instinct, the cause of his bionic arms, either. However, considering that every other character had their opponents revealed (Glacius vs. Cinder, Thunder vs. Spinal, Jago vs. Fulgore, and TJ Combo vs. Riptor), it can be assumed that Sabrewulf's opponent was Orchid. However it is stated in his KI2 ending that Glacius was a member of a race he made his mortal enemy, making Glacius a likely candidate for who maimed Sabrewulf. *Kevin Bayliss, an artist of the original Killer Instinct, claimed in his Twitter hashtag #killerinstinctfacts that Sabrewulf was originally going to transform back into his human form as a weakness. However, the mechanic proved too complicated and was scrapped. Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters